


Snow

by katje



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Snowball Fight, complete but may write a sequel? idk, pre-memory arc, this man is in deep y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katje/pseuds/katje
Summary: A rare snowy day in southern California leads to an interesting day for Natalie and Lucifer.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is super short, cheesy af, and unedited but hope you enjoy!

For the first time in her life, Natalie saw snow.  
Somehow the weather patterns had aligned just perfectly enough that the normal dry and warm California winter had given way to a winter wonderland. Which, in this case, was a few meager inches of snow that just barely covered the yard and house. Natalie looked out her bedroom, face pressed against the cool glass, her mouth gaping at the white, glittering powder.  
“Oi kid, what are you looking at?” Natalie turned to the voice that spoke up from the beanbag chair in the corner of the room to meet the glowing eyes of her best friend slash roommate slash The Actual Devil, Satan. He was sitting on the beanbag chair, arms crossed, with a bored expression on his face.  
“The snow. Duh. What else would I be looking at?” She asked, her mouth stretching into a wide grin. “I’ve never seen it before.” She crossed the room to her closet, and Lucifer’s yellow eyes followed her across the room. She reached in and began tossing clothes behind her, the pile growing larger and larger. Lucifer’s ears dropped, and he grimaced - he had a feeling where this was going. A minute later, Natalie emerged from her closet wearing the only heavy coat she had - a pink, fluffy monstrosity that she had bought when she was fourteen - and a white hat with a giant puffball on top. She grinned at her roommate, and opened her mouth to speak.  
“Let’s g-”  
“No.”  
“But - “  
“No.”  
“Contract.”  
“Yes.”  
Lucifer signed, and got up from the beanbag chair in the corner of Natalie’s room, rolling his eyes as Natalie jumped up and down before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door. He grabbed a hoodie off the back of the chair and followed her out the door. They made their way through the house and into the backyard. As soon as Natalie got the door open, she let go of Lucifer’s hand and ran into the snow. Lucifer stepped out into the yard, closing the door behind him. He sighed again, putting his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, and looked back at Natalie, only to see a large snowball heading right towards his face. His eyes widened, and before he had time to react, the snowball collided with his face, the white powder covering his face and getting in his hair.  
Oh, Natalie is _so_ dead.  
He wiped the snow off his face, and glared at Natalie, right eyebrow twitching as he reached down and grabbed a giant handful of snow. Her eyes widened, and her smile quickly dropped.  
_Shit. _  
As Lucifer began to condense the fluffy powder into largest snowball she’d ever seen, she quickly picked up snow in her hands and made two smaller snowballs to defend herself with. As she stood up, she saw that he was almost finished with his snowball, and she turned to run and hide behind a tree. Just as she reached the edge of the tree, she turned to peek at Lucifer to make sure she was safe, only to see him running full speed at her, arm raised to throw the snowball at her. Her eyes widened as his hand swung forward to throw the snowball, and she threw her arms over her face and closed her eyes, dropping the snowballs she had made earlier. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, peeking through the spaces between her fingers, only to see the snowball two inches from her face. The snowball hit her arms, sending small bits of powder onto her clothes and through her fingers. She kept her arms up for a few seconds after the impact, and when nothing new hit her, she carefully lowered her arms, gazing wearily at Lucifer, who held another snowball, smirking at her.  
She was not going to let him win this easily.  
As she bent down to start making more snowballs to begin her counterattack, Lucifer’s snowball hit her in the shoulder, and he joined her in making more snowballs. As soon as she had a few snowballs assembled, she began to throw her snowballs at Lucifer, and he began throwing his at her. Natalie’s backyard was soon full of flying white powder as snowballs exploded everywhere as the duo ran around throwing snow at each other. Although Lucifer was consistently hitting Natalie with snowballs - on her legs, torso, even head sometimes - her shots only ever just grazed him because he was so good at dodging. Granted, she was only an 18 year old teenager and he was a few millennia old, so he’d probably had more time to learn how to dodge projectiles, but still. Natalie squealed as a snowball came particularly close to her face, and began to laugh, raising her face up to the sky, snow gently falling on her face and landing in her eyelashes. Lucifer paused, another snowball in his hand. He cocked his head to one side, observing her.  
_Cute. _  
He realized he had been staring, and shook his head, letting out a small puff of air. Just in time for another snowball to hit him in the face. He wasn’t sure how she had managed it when she had such bad aim up until this point, but she managed nonetheless. Now the ratio of snowballs hitting his face to snowballs not hitting his face was much too high. His right ear twitched, and he began stalking towards Natalie, scooping up snow in his hands as he walked towards her. She turned to run, but was met only with her yard’s back wall. She turned around to find that Lucifer was directly in front of her, a small mountain of snow piled in his right hand. His left hand was against the wall, and he smirked down at her as she stared up at him, eyes wide and mouth open.  
She was really trapped now.  
“Sooooo how are you doing Luce? Isn’t the weather gr-”  
Her sentence was cut off as he promptly shoved the snow into her face, rubbing it around a bit to make sure every part of her face was covered. Once he was satisfied with how much snow was on her face, he removed his hand from her face. She was still for a minute, but then let out a small chuckle as she began to wipe the snow off her face. When she was done, she opened her eyes to find that Lucifer was still standing in front of her looking down at her face, completely still. Her smile dropped a bit - was he mad at her? Did she do something wrong? She had just wanted to spend time in the snow with someone - was she too annoying?  
“Did I-”  
“You still have snow on your face.”  
“Oh? I must’ve missed some,” Natalie laughed, hand going up to her face again. “Is it here?”  
“No, it’s - here, just let me get it.” Lucifer raised his right hand up towards Natalie’s face once more. Natalie raised her chin so he could see her whole face, and looked up at him. His hand brushed her hairline, brushing the white powder out of her hairline. He then moved onto her cheekbone, sending small white flakes to the ground. He was surprisingly gentle, fingers just barely ghosting over her skin. Natalie could feel her heart beating fast - she must still be winded from running around in the snow. She met his gaze, which was much different than she expected. She was expecting annoyance, but instead found wide, open eyes staring back into hers.  
She still had snow sticking to her eyelashes, and her nose and lips were flushed red from the cold. Her eyes were completely open, baring her soul to him. His hand paused, hovering above her cheekbone, until her moved it to tuck a strand of hair behind her hair and cup her face in his hand. She froze, still staring into his eyes as he slowly, slowly, slowly leaned down towards her face. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, felt his breath on her lips -  
“Natalie! Where are you?” her father yelled from inside the house. Natalie’s eyes snapped open to find Lucifer’s face centimeters from her own.  
So close.  
“We should -”  
“Yeah.” He briefly rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh before pulling away, running a hand through his hair and looking anywhere but Natalie’s face. Natalie was frozen for a moment before she shook her head and stepped away from the wall.  
“I’m outside,” she yelled back to her father. “I’ll be inside in a sec.” She began walking back towards the house, sending Lucifer a small, nervous smile. He stepped aside to let her pass, watching her back as she walked away, and let out another sign.  
_Fuck. _


End file.
